Samuel Gulliver
Samuel Burton Gulliver is 2015-introduced and all-around character. Sam is the descendant of Lemuel Gulliver, the protagonist of Travels Into Several Remote Nations Of The World In Four Parts, aka Gulliver's Travels. A Roybel supporter of both alliances' arguments, he wishes to at least follow a plan with rights to create deviation, which of course within safety of himself and other fellow fairy tales around him. Character Personality Sam prefers to stand in the middle of conflicts, not fully supporting or detesting either sides. He would analyze what is right and what's wrong with both arguments to help finalize on the best mutual decision. However, he could still lean towards supporting a personally favored side, often not being fully aware of it. As a man of big ideas, Sam tends to ramble a lot as he's full of thought and too eager to share anything he has to say, so leads to frequent monologues mid-conversation. Sam likes to explain his findings but can often over-elaborate them, which can cause confusion rather than clarification. He is tolerant of many problems but this causes him to occassionally say weird things, which makes him very embarrassed because he’s worried that he’d weird out the listener. This enthusiasm to inform makes him bad at keeping secrets. It's safer for the secrets of friends or people whom has an importance to him to be kept as respect and honor prevents him from spilling the beans but the same can't be said for his own, as many facts he hides of himself are actually those he does want to spit out. The reason why he doesn't is because he's worried they won't be accepted as they are contrary to the norm and some might get him into serious trouble. (Speaking of one-man-against-the-world kind of stuff) Others are just too awkward for him to admit. Sam is honest, for he believes that facts can never truly be hidden and that most of the time it’s best the right things have to be known. Even if some facts are a bit harsh, it’s the truth that people can learn from. However, he knows that sometimes a sweet lie is better than the bitter truth. Some information if too important or personal, such as a patient’s dire condition for example, may have terrible consequences if revealed, so Sam tries to weigh the benefits and disadvantages before saying anything. When speaking, Sam likes to use words according to their purposes. Because he likes to be as polite as possible in most circumstances, expect frequent use of formal words and phrases. Sam enjoys wordplay, often as euphimisms whenever he discusses sensitive topics or simply for fun. However, it wouldn't be too surprising for this bookworm to bite back with some nasty curse words when challenged. After all, that's one effective way of dealing with ye scurvy sea dogs! He can be a bit of a nitpicker but has the best of intentions doing so, usually when it comes to health concerns. He wants to point out even the smallest of flaws so one would know what has been holding them back from their full potential. Sam values love and trust within a relationship. He is caring and supportive of his nearest and dearest and would do his best to repay what they've done for him. He is loyal and always has all hands on deck. Sam doesn't want to burden anyone so prefers to do any work required himself, if not also providing aid for others whenever he can. This is also because he doesn't always trust putting his work into someone else's hands, as he thinks that only the person whose job belongs to is usually the best to do it. Sam does believe in second chances and more, so he never backs down from a challenge. He'll do anything again until the job's done, no matter the cost but of course within righteousness. He believes the same for others but can still think some people are just hopeless when there's no obvious way to help them. Interests and Hobbies Sam enjoys a variety of activities, requiring different expertise. He likes making clothes and items for himself and others, such as hand-knitted scarves, sweaters, vests, and of course socks of many types, so it's easy to see him running around with dorky patterned socks of his own creation. He fancies needlework, too and that is clearly displayed in his vast array of embroidered pillow covers, squares on his quilted blankets, plus some wigs. This wig making interest started when he first wore the periwig that came with his legacy day costume. Having forgotten to boil it, his head was infested with louse that took him a week to fully get rid of them. He decided to make a subtitute for it with synthetic fibers. Given his existing embroidery skills, Sam tried to learn the trade and became quite fond of it. Now, he sometimes makes them for the school’s theatre troop's use as well as the Charming Charity Club to donate to local hospitals. Sam spends a good portion of his free time helping out the theatre club, rearranging the clothes and sweeping the floor in the costume room. He can also be found grinding hair chalk to dust the wigs. As a little kid, Sam was taught how to play the piano and it’s a sure fire way for him relax after a hard day. Not only does he loves to tune in to classical music but he has also expanded his range to include modern jazz and musicals, which can often be heard from the small piano on his side of the dorm. Sam is a bookworm who enjoys a variety of genres and greatly admires the work of many authors. He likes to personally testify the facts he reads, especially since his favorite category is science. This explains why he can often be seen crouching down observing a specimen as displayed in the book he has brought. What he seeks is how accurate is the information and wether or not that can be more specified, so he does his own research on any topic of interest, collecting samples and data of his own, all recorded in little water-resistant notes. A headstrong adventurer, Sam secretly treks into uncharted territory like the Dark and Enchanted Forests in search of the answers to the many mysteries of life. Sam also does fencing and owns a scimitar which he brings on his little forest walks. Destined to become a doctor, it’s no surprise for Sam find a way to practice medical skills. Samuel is currently a cadet and volunteer for a local hospital affiliated with Saint John Ambulance. He visits it weekly for training sessions about first aid. Appearance Samuel is a mesomorph who is normal in height (5'9.5") and weight (145 lbs). He has wavy black hair and blue eyes, his skin is tanned with subtle freckles all over. Portrayers Augustus Prew is a perfect match for Sam in both voice and face claim. His experience in a variety of roles and natural "sass" just lands it. The only thing that would need changing is his eye color, as he has brown while Sam has blue, which contact lenses should do the trick. Fairy tale – Gulliver's Travels How the Story Goes Main article:Gulliver's Travels (Read this detailed summary if you want to quickly grasp the main idea of the whole story. Viewer discretion is advised.) How does Samuel come into it? As of tradition, the youngest child of each generation (amongst the three children that each Gulliver would have) would be chosen as the heir. The previous Gulliver (named Lemnus) knew that if he followed that tradition, he may not be able to properly provide for his children. Therefore, he chose to only have one child and to make sure he could spend the most time with the kid without waiting too long (which could put both his wife and child in danger). And so, just as soon as he came back from his travels, a five-year old Sam was waiting for him, according to both his own plans and his story, as the youngest child has always been concieved one year into the events of the final book of the series. Parallels and Contrasts * Has an obviously flowery way of talking, just like the writing style of the books. * Is an idiot at Japanese terms, like how Lemuel never bothered to learn Japanese while he was in Japan. * Occassionally uses macaronic context but can often be bad with it. Referencing Lem's wide knowledge of languages and him trying to act smarter than he really is. * Acts a bit mad and is a nit picky. Lem pretty much loses in mind at the end of the novel and wants certain things to be done (such as the closest his wife and children could only sit near him is on the other side of the table). * He could question almost anything, much like his ancestor. * Sam often ends up in situations where context changes everything. (Hello, everything big is horrifying and Yahoos are icky.) * Many of Sam's beliefs either parallel or contrast those of his ancestor. They are both trying to be as subjective and truthful with their obsetvations as possible but Sam is more of a family man than Lemuel. * His interests coincidentally match the occupations of the original Gulliver's children, as he mentioned his daughter Betty's skill in needlework and his son was said to attend grammar school . *Sam loves horses. Lemuel befriended the Houyhnhms and became obsessed with their way of life. *Sam has a beard that he has to periodically shave. It can be implied that Lemuel is somewhat hairy, from the stubble described by his liliputian friend and how the Houyhnhms indentified him as a Yahoo, a kind of hairy humanoid creatures. Outfits Sam usually dresses quite simply, in simple suits and (possibly ugly and dorky) sweaters. Most of his stuff come from thrift-shops moreorless but given he has skills to make some items by himself so expect some more elaborate clothing for special occasions. Trivia *He does believe that anything can be magical, but disagrees using magic in place of a logical explanation. *His birthday (June 20th) is on the same date as when the original Gulliver started his journey to Brobdingnag. So two aniversaries in one. (XD) That also means he's a Gemini. *Sam's favorite food is sandwiches, which is the same thing the original Gulliver had during his time with the Houyhnhnms. *Sam is a big fan of many scientists old and new, and enjoys watching science channels and reading science journals. You might be able to find a few neat stacks of National Geofairic issues in his dorm. *Sam's diary is actually a big scrapbook filled with sticky notes, taped pages and plastic bags and has cutout holes for viles holding samples. He keeps it under his bed but after the events of Way Too Wonderland, Sam has begun to reveal it to the public. Its contents include personal notes and encyclopedia-style draft articles of the subjects he has observed. *He also has an album for storing quirky patches that he makes as a hobby, just in case there's any tear to patch up. (Think Boy Scout patches). *When Sam does the "screws lose" expression, instead of just twirling his finger once, he does it six times on six certain locations on his head (two on the front, two at the back and two above his ears) as reference to the fiducials used in Deep Brain Stimulation Surgery. *Sam can understand several foreign languages. He is fluent in German and Dutch, in both speaking and writting. He can read Latin and his Portugese is only limited to basic comprehension. He's currently learning Japanese for destiny-related reasons but still struggles to understand many of the words that are popularly used by young people today, probably because some people misuse such words causing confusion. Let's not mention that Sam has trouble adopting a Japanese accent for use with English words, given that modern Japanese borrows many. He also has great command of the languages of Liliput, Brobdingnag, Laputa and Houyhnhnm land, but this is limited to verbal speech. * Sam doesn't mind doing chores for Rumpelstiltskin at all, due to the fact spinning and mucking the stables are once chores his mother used to make him do (though he was only spinning wool because he asked for it!). * He is a clerk of the support hoisery section of his cousins' outlet store, the House of Hoisery. * The names of Sam's houyhnhms are based on the colors of the houyhnhnms in his story, the master horse being described as grey. The other, the so-called "sorrel nag", brown. Also, "Quicksliver" is a nod to "Silver", the horse of the Lone Ranger. Character's themes *Nature Boy by Nat King Cole. * An instrumental theme that fits him is Settled In Clay by Mike Vass. The calm melody transitions to a powerful rhythym near the end, suiting both the calm and bold side of his personailty. *Try Eveything by Shakira. *Campus by Bastille. *The Things You Are To Me by Secret Garden ft Elaine Paige. This song is what he thinks of the people he cares about. Family, friends and the like. *Did I Not Love You by Secret Garden. The song that perfectly describes his feelings for his special someone. (*wink*) *Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz. *Sail Away by Enya. Quotes Mirror_blog Tba Class Schedule *Geografairy with Professor Jack B Nimble. *Muse-ic with Professor Pied Piper. *Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstiltskin. *Hero Training with Professor King Charming. *Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian. *Creative Writing with Professor Jack B Nimble. *Extra Period: Kingdom Management with Mrs, Her Majesty, The White Queen. (Quite a mouthful to swallow) Notes *This is the first OC his owner Thea (Or Sola as previously known) has made ever since her ultra long absence on the wikis. He is also a very old concept, only to be first materialized in the AEAH universe before extra work done here. *Sam's hypothesis is based on one of Sola's own headcanons, in which the Queens follow the Grimm brother's variation of Snow White. * The curse words that Sam has been shown to use in RPs were specifically chosen as references to some events and elements in his story. Gallery Samclear.PNG|Old Basic SamuelGulliverFanArt.PNG|By rudino.raagas Awkward.png|Him and Calli dancing, based on the Regan's strange dream about the two. AdvisedTrickery2.png|Advised Trickery, a devious queen of fools and her gullible fool Samuel-throughawood.jpeg|Through the woods by Hiddenfolk Samaesthetic.jpg|Sam's aesthetic board Jerdberries.jpeg|Sam with Bane and Posa Chapter3-samuel.jpg|The Destiny Games, by Patchy Pokethemwithastick.png|Old version of Thronecoming 20170129 012343.jpg|By Draculaura.clawd Pridecolors.JPG|Sam and Bane in their pride colors for #Pridemonth 86EDF074-D622-45BC-A4A0-9187B20EFE51.jpeg|By Turochamp Sam by Hammond.jpeg|By Hammond Discover more at *His opinions on anything you could possibly throw at him, whether figuretively or literally. *Pinterest aesthetic board (Warning for human taxidermy) Category:Characters Category:LGBTA+ Category:Males Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Gulliver's Travels Category:Roybels Category:Commoners Category:Panromantic Category:Asexual Category:Characters of the Month Category:Ship of the Month Category:Madame O'Front Category:English